


you've been honorable actually

by princessharry



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Season Rewrite, blaine is annoying but what else is new, pining so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessharry/pseuds/princessharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes back to Mckinley to find that Kurt has moved on (at least from what he sees)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue ish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twist on season three Samcedes, as an non Samcedes shipper I naturally decided to focus it on my Kurt/Sam pairing. 
> 
> This is basically pining!sam who thinks Kurt is over him and whatever they had in the summer (sigh boys)
> 
> (wip!!!!)

When Finn had texted him that he and Rachel had gone to recruit Sam for sectionals and would be “bunking with them” Kurt was well, in a state of shock. He could hear gears in his head moving, processing.

He was well aware that few people realized he and Sam were actually good friends the year before. They’d become even closer after he had come face to face with the pizza delivery man at Dalton who’d turned out to be his blonde friend. He’d gone out of Blaine's dorm room to talk with him and realized his family had lost everything.

“It’s no big deal anyway; you better get back to your friend.” He had said, nodding towards the half closed door that Blaine had obviously opened to hear what was going on. They had said their goodbyes with Kurt promising that he was happy to help in any way he could.

The guest room was next to his room, having long moved away from the basement. That room kept all of Kurt’s magazines, old clothes, even some of Finn’s old stuff from when the Hudson’s had moved in with them long ago.

He entered it, already picturing where Sam would put all his stuff and wondered if he’d ever move his bed to the wall connecting his room. Sitting in the centre of the room, Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.

_“I’m leaving tomorrow.” Sam said, stroking Kurt’s hair as they laid in the trunk of Sam’s pickup truck._

_“I know, I didn’t think it’d be this hard to say goodbye.” Kurt looked up, watching the way Sam’s eyebrows furrowed together._

_“Hey no, we need to move on after this. Anderson has had his eye on you for a while hasn’t he? Dude texts you every day.” Kurt frowns, talking about Blaine was always a sensitive subject for Sam and he doesn’t understand why he’d bring him up, especially now._

_"Yeah, but I don’t want him. He’s annoying as fuck, have you seen his ‘normal, out of Dalton uniform’ clothes? He’s such a mess.” Kurt scoffs, earning laughter from Sam._

_“Maybe you could give him fashion advice?” Sam says, laughing again when Kurt’s bitch face makes an appearance._

_Kurt remembers that Sam never takes crushes or fashion seriously. “I better go, it’s dark and I told my dad I would just say goodbye.”_

_Sam sits up in the mass of blankets they had gotten out. Reaching for Kurt’s face, he sits there rubbing his thumbs against his cheeks._

_“Well, goodbye Kurt Hummel you’ve been quite a pleasure.” Sam states, taking back his hand and stretching out of them like the first time they met._

_If Kurt is angry or confused about the sudden change of character, he doesn’t show._

_“Goodbye Samuel Evans, you’ve been honorable.” Kurt replies, taking the outstretched hand- feeling silly shaking it. When neither of them says anything else, Kurt takes that as his cue to leave._

_He jumps off from the truck, he doesn’t stare back as he drags his feet towards his navigator, drives away and doesn’t think that only 10 minutes ago they were snuggled up kissing happily._

“Kurt? Kurt!” The sound of Carole yelling brings him back to reality, getting up he stalks towards hers and his dad’s room to find Carole gathering up boxes.

“Oh there you are, can you help tidy up the guest room for Sam? Finn said they’d be home late and I don’t want him sleeping on the couch.” Kurt swallows, this was really happening. Sam was moving in with them for the school year. Shuddering, he takes some of the boxes to the room he was just in.

He tries to listen to Carole talk about how sweet it was of Finn to offer their home but he keeps getting distracted with _“Oh god he’s going to be_ _living next door” and “How’s he going to take that I’m actually dating Blaine?”_

They finish a few hours later, finding a mattress and blankets in the garage. He replaces the empty space with his boxes of clothes and magazines. He goes back into the room, a triumphant looking Carole smirking at him.

“Now, you never told me if this Sam was straight or gay but whatever he is- you’re going to be the closest to him and I don’t want any funny business happening when we’re not home. You dad would agree.”

Kurt blanches as he stammers an “Of course not car-Carole He’s as straight as they come.” But Carole only nods and looks like she’s going to burst out laughing as she exits the room, leaving Kurt to patiently wait for Rachel, Finn and Sam to arrive.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“He’s fallen asleep, don’t wake him or he’ll kill you for seeing him with messy hair.” Is what Kurt hears hours later, noticing he’d fallen asleep on the couch (embarrassingly) waiting for them. He keeps his eyes closed as he hears more shuffling in the living room and Rachel whispering to Finn if he could drive her home. He silently wishes Finn can somehow convince Rachel to stay the night.

Unfortunately so, he hears the door close and silence. He waits awhile and hears more shuffling and an awkward cough. Mentally sighing in defeat, Kurt opens his eyes to find a very non blonde Sam Evans looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

To say the least, Sam had never looked better. His hair wasn’t that lemon juice mess anymore; it was brown in some places and shorter. His new look gave him more of an adult look yet he still managed to look like that same dopey kid he’d spent his summer with. _Who’s Blaine again?_

“Hey Kurt.” Sam says “I was wondering where I could put my stuff? Finn wasn’t really specific on the details and I’m not sure if he’ll be back considering he and Rachel were being a bit touchy feely in the car.”

Kurt makes a face, still not used to hearing and thinking about Finn fondling anything of Rachel’s. It’s more of a “he’s my brother” thing more than anything, having long forgotten his crush on Finn.

“Or do you think he’ll come home all disappointed because Rachel doesn’t want to put off? Have they even had sex yet?” Sam speaks again, oblivious to Kurt’s blank stare.

“As um, wonderful as it sounds spending the rest of the night talking about my brother and Rachel _doing stuff_ \- how about I show you where you’ll be sleeping?”

Sam opens his mouth to say something else when his own yawn interrupts him and he nods instead, picking up his luggage and nodding his head towards Kurt to lead the way.

He tries extremely hard to forget the fact he and Blaine had sex for the first time a couple weeks ago. But Sam keeps bringing up Rachel and Finn again and how Kurt and Rachel don’t seem to be the blushing virgins they were before he left. _You don’t either_ he stops himself from saying, but the glitter and choice of clothing on him make it hard to. They were both busy post fling apparently.

“Well. Here we are Samuel Evans” Kurt says, after what seems like forever trying to get to the end of the hall. You’ll be here for a while so I’d decorate the shit out of this room.”

“Huh. Would the room right next to this one be yours?” Sam asks, a mischievous glint in his eye. _No please._

“Yes it would be. If you pound on the wall, I will destroy what’s more precious to you.” Kurt says, smiling icily.

Sam holds his hands up. “Mind giving me a tour of the rooms? We could start with you room.” Kurt ponders for a bit, wondering if it’s a good idea and honestly he would’ve never hesitated saying yes if Sam had that innocent boy streak with him, his game had obviously improved over time.

 _Screw this._ “Okay, yeah. But if you touch anything you’re out.”

Sam only grins and bounces in place. Kurt melts a little.

-

Sam never pegged Kurt as the type to put polariod pictures around his room, but then again it seemed he never thought he would be working as a stripper so there was that. Kurt had left him there to ‘clean up the living room’ but he knew it was to avoid any possible questions about how either of them had been after he’d left for Kentucky just last month.

As he looked over to the corner of the room that held up all the polariods, he noticed that there were pictures of the glee club with the exception of himself. He smiled at the thought that Kurt had picked up a hobby like that recently.

He was beginning to turn away to look for Kurt, when he stumbled upon more pictures by his nightstand. Ignoring the fact that he was told not to touch anything, he reached for the small pile and sat on Kurt’s bed. His smile widened when the majority were pictures of him with his family or alone with the most Kurt esque clothing. On the last few, he caught sight of Anderson wrapping Kurt in his arms at what seemed like a park.

 _Of course._ Thinks Sam, _I hurt him and tell him to run off to the most annoying person in the world and he does exactly that._

He realizes he has no right to ask or explode to Kurt about any of this; he’s the ‘bad guy’ here. Showing up after that dick move he had pulled on their last night.

“Sam? I made cookies if you wanted any before you went to bed.” He hears Kurt call out from the kitchen and it makes him feel warm inside. He thinks in about how in another circumstance they could be rekindling what Sam was sure was _something._

He lays the pictures down carefully, exactly how he left them and makes his way towards the kitchen.

-

“I really wished I had tried some of the food you made my parents almost every time you came over, man. This is so good.”

Kurt flushes a bit. “Oh Sam, they’re just cookies. It’s not like I have a secret recipe or anything.”

“Well then I can only imagine how your real cooking is.” Sam says, moaning when the warm, melted chocolate chips dribble down his chin. _Oh._

Kurt pretends to be interested in a hang nail on his pinky when the front door opens. Sighing in relief he glances one more time at Sam who’s still eating and goes towards the living room to see who’s come home. It’s Finn, looking as disappointed as Sam said he was sure to be.

He grumbles out a hello and when he stretches his long arms, he sniffs the air carefully. His expression suddenly lifts and he yells out “cookies!” while running towards the kitchen only to start arguing with Sam about how he should be careful before eating all of his brother’s cooking.

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly, picking up Finn’s jacket and promising to bake one more batch before bed.


End file.
